videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Speed Punks EX/Tracks
This page details the tracks featured in Speed Punks EX. Easy Tracks *'Shipwreck Shore': Wind power. You can sail round this track admiring the views of the windmills and the shipwreck. What with all the parasols, palm trees and beaches, this would make a relaxing holiday destination...if it wasn't for the mayhem on the track. *'Neon City': The Speed Punks like their futuristic underground car parks, but with the number of on-track speed boosts on this track it's an effort to stop...not that you'd want to anyway. Neon City is ideal for fast, accurate cornering. Bouncing off the side is optional. *'Millennium Park': Feel the ground move as you grip the tarmac and drift on the dirt sections. This track has some wicked bumps which you can use to power into the jumps and please the crowd with. *'Thunder Trail': It's tropical and full of creepers, but don't creep...SPEED. Thunder Trail has lava, tunnels, water traps and some lush grass sections. *'Snowy Village': Racers, put on your winter clothes, 'cuz we're heading to Snowy Village! Slide around the curves, admiring all the winter scenery sticking out for Christmas and the New Year. This will be your first destination for winter holidays, and to cause some totally snowy mayhem against your opponents! *'Loop-the-Loop Land': This track takes place on a rollercoaster converted to a kart racing circuit that goes through an amusement park of thrills and spills! The boost arrows can provide the oomph to go through the loop-the-loop sections guaranteed to make you lose your lunch! Medium Tracks *'Silver City': Take the ultimate rollercoaster ride...and leave it behind as you try and blast your way round this hi-adrenaline track. This one's quite tactical - you have to hit the speed boosts if your going to get to the front. And you need to decide which route to take...high road or low road? *'Drift Arena': Fast and dirty, Drift Arena has beautiful, wide tracks with large runoff areas. Set it an awesome stadium with some impressive fairground features, this track is flat out, but the corners can be tight. Make sure you get those powerslides just right. *'Moonlight Cove': Find the shortcuts by the light of the moon as you cut through the sand in this beach 'n cliff bonanza. There are some tricky terraces that'll slow you down if you go off the edge. The landing is normally soft though. Don't forget to shoot the tree trunk. *'Sun Valley Drive': Not for Sunday drivers, to go round this track quickly you need some tight cornering. Trouble is, just when you think you can open up on the straight, you're into the hairpin (or rather, shooting through into the sea). *'Ferris Wheelnuts': Starting at the base of the Ferris Wheel, it's a real romp through the amusement park, as you set your sights on victory. Weave through the attractions before flying off of a great ramp back to the start/finish line! *'Ski Route': Drive down the ski route on the mountain for some riotous wintery mayhem! Marvel at the spectacular views, but watch out for rocks, snowdrifts, and slippery ice sections! You won't want those ruining your chances for victory! Hard Tracks *'Perilous Peak': A race on the top of the mountain, you have to make your down through dangerous slopes and treacherous ice caves as you fight your way to victory! Oh, and watch out for the Yeti! *'Skate Park': The stunt driver's dream. Full of water jumps, hairpins, ramps and banked curves, Skate Park's star attraction is the half-pipe - take it fast, take it in style...do both. It beats a ride on the pirate ship any day. *'Gold City': A manic race through the streets of the Speed Freaks' favourite town. If you like throwing the wheel, you'll love this track. There's a narrow line between coming first and second that some Speed Freaks know very well. Can you find the way to the golden gate? *'Grand Rapids': The problem with cliff-top chicanes is that they're normally at the top of cliffs. The Speed Freaks hate crash barriers which is why they took them out on the dangerous sections of Grand Rapids. Still, the sun's shining, why not go for a dip in the ocean? Other than that, this track is grand...and rapid. *'Nitro Park': An amusement park made for kart racers by kart racers, it's got it all; Complex corner sequences, juicy shortcuts, and some high-speed thrills and spills! That, and the best churros anybody's ever eaten in their lives! *'Sunset Isle': Head for the coast via an intricate set of high-speed tunnels going deep into the ground. Sunset Isle is covered in hot lava flows and rock formations which are best avoided. Luckily there are handily placed signposts and rope bridges get you over the more deadly chasms. And the beaches are broad and sandy. Bonus Easy Tracks *'Raceway 1' *'City 1' *'Stadium 1' *'Island 1' *'Snow 1' *'Theme Park 1' Bonus Medium Tracks *'City 2' *'Stadium 2' *'Island 2' *'Raceway 2' *'Theme Park 2' *'Snow 2' Bonus Hard Tracks *'Snow 3' *'Stadium 3' *'City 3' *'Raceway 3' *'Theme Park 3' *'Island 3' DLC Exclusive Tracks DLC Pack: Moorhuhn Kart No information yet Category:Lists Category:Pages by JustAlex93